fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Frenzy
' Bomb Frenzy' (爆弾フレンジー in Japan) is a puzzle game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the first game in the Bombell series and is developed by Fantendo. The game will be released in December, 2012, in the holidays. Story Bombell was a normal, little Bomb Boo , but he didn't know how to use his explosive powers. The other Boos just made fun of him, and he left the mansion. Few days later, Bombell met a very shy and smart Boo, called Booster, and they became best friends. Booster went to his laboratory with Bombell to show him some of his experiments. While Booster was distracted, Bombell took one of the potions. Booster saw Bombell with the potion and shouted him not to touch that, and Bombell accidentally droped the potion, sprinkling on him. When Bombell awoke, he noticed he was different, he was bigger and he felt stronger. Now, thanks to Booster's potion, Bombell has explosive and more stronger powers than any normal Bomb Boo. After getting his powers. Bombell and Booster saw some Mushroom-like people being attacked by Bombx. The citizens told Bombell and Booster that an evil ghost is trying to take control on the Mushroom World by sending his Bombx to attack everywhere while he prepares his final plan. Now, Bombell and Booster start an adventure to stop the evil Shadem and his Bombx with the help of other friends. Gameplay and Rules Bombell, as the main protagonist and hero, alongside his friends, have to save the Mushroom Grasslands from Shadem, the main antagonist. He's sending his Bombx to attack the Grasslands. Now, Bombell and his friends must save the kingdom. You play as Bombell, and you can help him by dissapearing the Bombx. To do so, the player has to send and control different colored Cloudies and make Bombx dissapear. Players must do this before the Bombx explodes, if this happens, it will dissapear Cloudies surrounding them and will release more Bombx. There are also good Bombx commanded by Bombell, called Bomblobs. These Bombs can be placed in lines to take away Bombx and get much more points. Cloudies have to be placed surrounding the Bombx, while Bomblobs have to be lined in groups of 3 or more, in the same color, so they could explode and dissapear nearby Bombx, so Cloudies function are more like distractions to Bombx. If you destroy all the Bombx and the level attack finishes, you win the level, but if the Bombx reach the top of the level, you lose. Characters The game contains 9 playable characters, some are still unconfirmed, but Mario and Luigi are confirmed to appear as unlockables. The * denotes the character is unlockable. Playable NPC Items Items can be equiped in the adventure and can be used in the levels to help the player and/or hinder the Bombx and opponents in Battle Mode. To get items, the player needs to buy it at the Welden's Shop. There, you meet the Shopkeeper Welden, who will sell you his products. You can buy them with Moon Coins, and you can get Moon Coins when clearing levels. To get Moon Coins, you have to do certain needs in the levels, such as linking Bomblobs in rows, completing the levels in a certain time, etc. After getting an amount of Moon Coins in a level, you can get colored moon Coins. There are different colored Moon Coins: * - You can get these by clearing levels in a certain time. The Sapphire Moon Coins worth 10 Moon Coins each. You have to earn 10 Moon Coins in the level to get 1 Sapphire Moon Coin. **'6 minutes or more' - 0 Moon Coins **'6 minutes' - 5 Moon Coin **'5 minutes' - 10 Moon Coins **'4 minutes '- 15 Moon Coins **'3 minutes '- 25 Moon Coins **'2 minutes' - 30 Moon Coins **'1 minute' - 50 Moon Coins * - You get these by linking Bomblobs in once. The Ruby Moon Coins worth 25 Moon Coins each. You have to earn 20 Moon Coins to get 1 Ruby Moon Coin. **'3 in a row' - 0 Moon Coins **'5 in a row' - 10 Moon Coins **'7 in a row' - 15 Moon Coins **'10 in a row' - 20 Moon Coins **'15 in a row' - 35 Moon Coins **'20 in a row' - 40 Moon Coins **'More than 25 in a row' - 50 Moon Coins * - You get these by exploding Bombx in a chain of points. The Platinum Moon Coin worth 30 Moon Coins each. You have to earn 30 Moon Coins to get 1 Platinum Moon Coin. **'1 Bombx' - 0 Moon Coins **'2 Bombx' - 5 Moon Coins **'4 Bombx' - 10 Moon Coins **'7 Bombx' - 15 Moon Coins **'12 Bombx' - 24 Moon Coins **'20 Bombx' - 37 Moon Coins **'More than 30 Bombx' - 50 Moon Coins Below is a list of the confirmed Items and their cost. Worlds and Levels The game is confirmed to have 10 different worlds, each containing 8 stages with different difficulties. Each world is themed differently. Gallery Artwork Bombell_BombFrenzy.png|Bombell Booster_BombFrenzy.png|Booster Bombella_BombFrenzy.png|Bombella Stanley_BombFrenzy.png|Stanley Benjamin_BombFrenzy.png|Benjamin Shadem_BombFrenzy.png|Shadem World Pictures ShroomPlains_BombFrenzy.png|'Shroom Plains SandyBeach_BombFrenzy.png|Sandy Beach GreenTreeway_BombFrenzy.png|Green Treeway PinnaPyramids_BombFrenzy.png|Pinna Pyramids TheUndersea_BombFrenzy.png|The Undersea SnowflakeWonderland_BombFrenzy.png|Snowflake Wondeland Other BombFrenzy_Logo.png|The game's logo. BombFrenzy_Boxart.png|The game's boxart. Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Original Games Category:2012 Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Puzzle Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Bombell Series